User blog:Efflictim/23/August/18 New Allies and ULT Era
The Official patch notes can be found, HERE Guardians of the Sanctuary El Gravis, The Infinite Sword Lore Goes Here! #'Blood Island' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Removes all beneficial effects from an enemy and increases damage done by 40% of the enemy's Max HP - doesn't work on Boss-Type. Increases the Blood Pledge gauge by 15, up to 100, giving 4639% damage Boss-Type enemies. Those hit will receive 282% more damage for the next 12.4 seconds, which can overlay twice. 8.6s #'Call of the Blood Sword' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Removes one beneficial effect from the enemy and deals 4322% damage. For 24 seconds enemies hit will receive 220% more Ranged damage, 94% increase from damage, and have reduced Accuracy for 12 seconds (blind doesn't work on Boss-Types). This effect cannot be cancelled. 15.2s #'Call of the Emerald Sword' ( /Ranged) (Active 3) Removes one beneficial effect from the enemy and deals 4218% damage. For 12 seconds, enemies will receive 30% of their attack power everytime they attack (doesn't work on Boss-Types). Also, increase allied attack power by 632% and attack power by 75% during the duration. This effect cannot be cancelled. 17.4s #'Blood Sword Summoning' (Passive 1) Summons an untargetable Sword of Blood upon entering battle. #'The Power of Blood' ( /Ranged) (Passive 2) When the Blood Pledge gauge hits 100, the gauge is consumed for 8 seconds, and the Blood Sword splits into 5 swords, which randomly hit all enemies, removing all beneficial effects and causing 2107% damage. While channeling, every time an enemy is hit gain a beneficial effect that increases damage by 10%, attack speed by 5%, and by 33%, stacking up to 20 times. This effect is held for 24.4 seconds and cannot be cancelled. For every additional Enhancement, further increase the stacking damage by 10% per additional enhancement. Gravis is immune to conditional effects and receives 80% less damage while channeling the Blood Pledge. #'Blood Seal' ( /Ranged) (Passive 3) When the Blood Sword gets a critical hit, it will randomly seal one of the enemy's active abilities for 7 seconds, except against Boss-Types. Also, will reduce that enemies attack speed by 50%. 10.6s #'The Polearm' (Max Passive) During Blood Island, increase Blood Pledge gauge by 25 for 12.4 seconds and increases by 514%, overlapping up to two times. Also, the duration of 'Power of Blood' is increased to 12 seconds and all attacks have 100% accuracy during 'Power of Blood'. #'Crimson and Emerald' (Ult Passive) When attacking enemies affected by 'Call of the Blood Sword', reduce your enemies armor by 22% and increase their damage received by 96%. Also, enemies affected by 'Call of the Emerald Sword', now receive 50% of their attack power everytime they attack. #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Deals damage to One(1) enemy and reduces attack speed. Erchen, The Ghost Gladiator Lore Goes Here! #'Geom Bash' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Removes 1 beneficial effect from one enemy and deals 5573% damage. Except for Boss-Types, the enemy is blown into the air for 12 seconds and leaves the battlefield. Boss-Type enemies receive 193% and all attacks are hits. This effect cannot be removed. 12.3s #'Geom Strike' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Eliminates one beneficial from an enemy and deals 5006% damage and 2503% damage. Except for Boss-Type enemies, those hit cannot use a resurrection skill for 9 seconds, and those suffer a hit will also be stunned for 4 seconds - unremovable. Deals 98% damage and 58% Melee damage to Boss-type enemies for 9 seconds. Enemies cannot release use death passives or self-resurrects. 17.4s #'Active 3' ( /Melee) (Active 3) Eliminates all beneficial effects on enemies and deals 5573% damage and 2786% damage, also consumes all Sword Debris dealing an additional 2508% damage to all enemies. 24.4s #'Sword Scar' (Passive 1) Normal Attacks, 'Geom Bash', 'Geom Strike', 'A3', will increase the Debris Gauge by 7. When the gauge reaches 100 stacks, it consumes all stacks and grats 100% accuracy for 10 seconds, also increasing attack speed by 50% and attack power by 200%. During this, Erchen becomes immortal, and 80% of his Max HP is restored when immortality is over. When a Normal Attack or 'Geom Bash', 'Geom Strike', 'A3', hits add 1 to the Debris gauge. Upon striking the enemy, apply 1 sword wound for 19.4 seconds to the enemy, reducing armor by 3% per wound. Up to 20 wounds can be maintained and can't be removed. #'Ghost Pressure' (Passive 2) Reduces enemy attack speed by 1% and increase damage they receive by 45%. This effect increases by 1% per additional enhancement. #'Enhanced Execution' (Passive 3) Erchen's has self by 724%, and damage by 1270% when facing Boss-type enemies. Additionally, in World Boss Cerberus, increase by 506%. #'Max Passive' (Max Passive) Reduce damage received by 30% and removes all beneficial effects of enemies around his target of 'Geom Bash', causing 3901% damage and increasing their damage taken for 12 seconds by 135%. This effect cannot be removed. #'Killer' (Ult Passive) Reduce damage received by 20%. If you hit an enemy, you will receive an additional 9 seconds of non-skill use, while Boss-types will take 147% damage and 87% Melee damage for 9 seconds. #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Deals double damage to one enemy. Geom is a type of Korean Sword, usually double-edge. Ultimates Released } boss damage and 25% attack speed increase. |- !Violet Risk |Awakening |Upon using "Heavenly Promise", "Heavenly Blindness", or "Heavenly Dragonfly" increase self damage by 10% for 12.4 seconds. This can be maintained up to 5 times. |- !First Crown |Dragon Monarch |Upon using "Flame Strike", "Fire Stigmata", or "Fire Dragon's Ruler increase self damage by 10% for 12.4 seconds. This can be maintained up to 5 times. |- !Blizz Winter |Feel the Wind |Increase Ranged attack power by 109%, damage by 109%, and by 187% |- !Blaze Eater |Abysmal |Summon a soul clone with 1000% Max HP, and 500% increase in Main Stats. If the Soul Clone receives 15% or more of its Max HP in damage, then only 15% is taken. Also, 'Soul Restorer' when summoned, the ally receives 24.4 seconds increased damage by 163%, by 223%. This can overlay twice. |- !Locke Ragna |The Indomitable Prince |If Locke were to receive damage that is more than 9% of his Max HP, then he will only receive 9%. |- !Meren |Scattered Roses |Increase self damage by 228% when using 'Fairy Prayer' and increase allied damage by 35% and active skill damage by 66% |- |} Updated Retentions } |80% |- |Song of Ice and Fire |Hearts Hellsing, First Crown, Blizz Winter |Add Damage |144% |- |} Majesty Enhancement Costs Main Character ULT } by 80% and by 40%. |- !Archer |Suppressive Fire |Increase self Ranged attack power by 120% and by 52%. |- !Priest |Peace of Mind |Increase self by 60% and 48% stronger heals on allied units. |- !Mage |Magic Space |Increase self damage by 160%. |- !Rogue |Covert Movement |Increase self Melee damage by 280% and increase damage by 800 when using "Hide". |- !Paladin |Rally |Increase allied damage by 200% and reduce allied damage taken by 28% |- !Incanter |Soul Connection |Increase any summoned pets' attack power by 180% and by 132% |- |} Main Character Enhancement Various Quality of Life Trans. Essence Storage Changed *Trans. Essence is now stored like Gold/Rubies/Shoes/Tickets *After maintenance all your Trans. Essence on your account will now be stored and displayed at the top right of your screen. Shape Transformation QoL *Filter for Shape Conversion/Transformation *Auto Enhance Function Added *Shape Transformation OFF-State View Improvement Orc Citadel Shortened *Orc Citadel reduced to 3 Stages and compensation buffed to be equal to the previous 9-stages. Main Character Easy Selection *Main Character can now be changed in Game Mode team setups (don't have to log out) Retention Check *When using an Ally Ticket you are now given your current Retentions listed on the side to assist you in making your selection(s). Absorption Costume Shortcut *Previous you had to manually go find previous allies and remove their costumes before you could use them in Absorption, now there is a Pop-Up Window that'll take you directly to them. Raid Conversion Screen *Improved the automatic Raid Conversion screen to be cleaner and more informative on what was salvaged and the Raid Essence it generated. Glasses of the Creator Event *Glasses are a Challenger Dungeon drop event *Drops even in Offline Mode Ya! Summer Greedy Knoll Event *Event starts 8/23 and runs until 8/30 KST *Treasure Boxes and Ruby Coupons Expire 9/2 KST Ya! Summer Special Login Event *Daily Login, claim 1x Choice Soul *Login 3 Times, Claim 3x Choice Souls *Login 5 Times, Claim 5x Choice Souls Category:Blog posts